What should have happend
by Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan
Summary: This is what I think should have happend with Lionblaze,Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Please review WILL BE RESTRarting
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

"Crowfeather, I'm having your kits." Leafpool said slowly

"What?…How?" I said _How could this have happened what about Nightcloud she's having my kits too._

"I don't know."

"When are they due?"

"In about one moon."

"Okay. Um…well Nightcloud could take them she's due in about one moon too" I saw pain flash in her eyes, I knew she still loved me. I loved her too but I also love Nightcloud.

"Squirrelflight said she take them in as hers"

"Oh okay, well send someone you trust to me I want to see my kit.s" I said with pride they may be from a Thunderclan medicind cat and a Windclan warrior but they were still his kits.

"Alright"

I headed back to camp thinking about Leafpool and Nightcloud and the kits they were expecting. When I got to camp I went in the Nursery to check if Nightcloud needed something.

"Hi Nightcloud, do you need something?"

"Hi Crowfeather. I don't need anything, thank you."

"Okay, well then I guess I'm going to sleep, I'm on the dawn patrol tomorrow. Goodnight" I said

_**One moon later**_

I was patrolling the border by myself because Nightcloud was giving birth and Barkface told me to go do something useful instead of pacing in front of the nursery when Squirrelflight came up to me. "Leafpool is having her kits she said that you said you wanted to see them"

"Yeah, I do"

We set off running her in front and me in led me to a small cave where leafpool was laying down with three kits, one golden tom, one gray tabby tom and one black she-cat, suckling at her belly

"Hello Leafpool, I see you've had your kits" I said coolly with a hint of pride

"Yes, this is Lionkit" she said pointing at the golden tom "this is Jaykit" she said pointing at the gray tom "and this is Hollykit" she said pointing at the she-cat

"Leafpool, I know this isn't for me to judge but Jaykit and Hollykit look more like me and Nightcloud than like Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw" I said slowly

"I know" she said sighing

"How about I take them as mine and Nightcloud's kits"

"How will you do that"

"Well Nightcloud was kitting so I could sneak them in"

"um..I don't know"

"Leafpool it's true they don't look like me except for Lionkit. I think it's great idea" Squirrellflight said

"Fine" Leafpool said

"Okay well I have to take them now if my plan is to work"

"Now?"

"Yes, now" I said

"Fine. Good bye Jaykit. Good bye Hollykit. Good Bye Crowfeather." Leafpool said sadly

He grabbed both of the kits' scruff and took of to the Windclan camp. When he got there instead of going through the entrance he went through an entrance near the nursery. Ileft the two kits there and went in cautiously making sure no one would see him then I slipped into the nursery Whitetail was asleep but Nightcloud was wide awake and Barkface was just leaving.

" Perfect timing, Crowfeather you have one son" Barkface said

Crowfeather looked at his only son "He is beautiful, did you name him"

"Yes. Breezekit"

"Nightcloud, Barkface come" he said

Barkface came naturally but Nightcloud eyed mecarefully "why"

"Just come"

She got up carefully not to disturb Breezekit and fallowed me to where the kits were.

"Crowfeather who's are these"

"They're Leafpool's and mine's."

Nightcloud looked away obviously hurt

"I don't love her anymore these kits wee and accident."

"Oh" Nightcloud said but not fully believing me

"Look Nightcloud you can just pretend they are yours. Then Breezekit won't be lonely."

"I guess." she said

"Wait what did you bring me out here for." Barkface said

"Well, I want you to tell the clan that these are hers."

"So you want me to lie"

"Yes, please"

"Okay, I'll do it for the kits"

"Great!" I plan had worked

We snuck the two kits in and put them to suck with Breezekit once Nightcloud laid down.

Maybe, just maybe my plan would work and they will never know who their true mother really is.

**I know I made Barkface & Nightcloud doumb, but I needed that.**

**As you can see I didn't put alliances because they're the cats from the Warrior series. Anyway next chapter is in Breezekit's pov.**

**Please review**


	2. main charecters

**I am not going to put alliances like I said before but I will put the main characters list and the povs I will use. And I made Krestleflight and Harespring Heathertail's brothers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors **

Main characters

_**Windclan**_

**Breezekit-pelt: black tom, amber eyes, isn't groumpy**

**Hollykit-leaf: black she-cat, green eyes, isn't obsessed with the Warrior code**

**Jaykit-feather: gray tabby tom, dark blue eyes, isn't blind**

**Nightcloud: black she-cat, green eyes, isn't mean**

**Crowfeather: smoky black tom almost black, blue eyes, not grumpy **

_**Thunderclan**_

**Lionkit-blaze: golden tom, green eyes,**

**Moonkit-flower: white she-cat with one white paw, blue eyes**

**Tigerkit-foot: brown tabby tom, green eyes**

**Squirrelflight: ginger colored she-cat, green eyes, stayed in the nursery**

**Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes, doesn't show affection toward Lionkit.**

Secondary characters

**Heatherkit-tail: light brown she cat heather blue eyes.**

**Harekit-spring: white and brown tom, amber eyes**

**Krestlekit-flight: molted gray tom, green eyes**

**Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes**

Second prologue

Squirrelflight carried the kits back to camp seeing as Leafpool was exhausted and depressed. Well I would be too since she had helped me give birth just a few moments ago. I had two kits: Moonkit a white she-cat with one gingerpaw and Tigerkit a brown tabby tom with a white chest.

When we got to camp we headed to the warrior's den where Brambleclaw was pacing when he saw us he stopped.

"Squirrelflight youshouldn't be outside you could give birth any time and Leafpool you should have knowed better that letting her" he said quickly

"Brambleclaw calm down and come with us"

"Okay but where and why"

"Just come"

"Okay"

When we got out in the forest I put the three kits down.

"Squirrelflight, you gave birth?" Brambleclaw asked surprised

"Yes and so did Leafpool"

"What"

"Brambleclaw I had Crowfeather's kits by accident and we wanted to tell you because Squirrelflight is going to take him in" Leafpool said annoyed

"Okay well, wait you said kits where the other ones are."

"Crowfeather took them. Anyway this is Moonkit your daughter this is and Tigerkit your son and this is Lionkit Leafpool's son." Squirrelflight said

"They're beautiful, all three of them. Lets go back to camp so they won't freeze."

"Okay" both sisters said at the same time.

They all picked up a kit and headed back to camp.

**Did you like and sorry I know I said this chapter would be in Breezepelt's pov but I had to do what happened with Lionkit. Anyway next chapter will be in Breezepelt's pov.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I wish. Thanks to every one that reviewed. This takes place four moons after.

"I'm Heatherstar, from windclan and my deputy is Hareclaw" Heatherkit said

"No, that's not fair you were Windclan last time" Hollykit complained

"So, you can be from Thunderclan" Heatherkit retored

"No, it isn't fair you're Thunderclan this time" I said

"No"

"Well it's our turn to be Windclan" Hollykit said

"Well, we're older so we get to be Windclan" Harekit said

"Can we just play?" my brother Jaykit said

"Okay, but we're Windclan" Heatherkit said

"Fine" me and Hollykit said at the same time

"I'm Hollystar and my deputy is Breezefoot" Hollykit said almost shouting

"Okay" Heatherkit said

"Heatherstar why have you crossed our borders" Hollykit said

"Because Thunderclan is weak they can't even defend borders"

"Not true, Thunderclan attack"

The kits rushed into 'battle'.

I headed for Harekit baring my teeth "Hareclaw"

"Breezefoot"

He pounced and landed on me squishing me flat. "Ugh, get up furball"

"No, I win" Harekit said tauntingly

But before I could say anything we heard Krestlekit say "Ouch, that hurt Hollykit"

Harekit was of me in a second and heading toward Hollykit while Heatherkit who had been pinning down Jaykit was walking toward Krestlekit.

"What did you do to him, Hollykit" asked Harekit coldly "Nothing"

"Yeah, right you probably bit him" Heatherkit said coolly.

"I did not"

"Yes, you did you bit my ear"

"No she didn't, she probably just nipped his ear softy and he's making a big deal about like he always does. He won't make a good warrior" I said defending my sister. She gave me a look saying thank you.

"That's because I won't be a warrior" Krestlekit said quietly

"What do you mean" Heatherkit asked

"I'm going to be a medecin cat"

My whiskers started twitching. I couldn't help it being a medicine cat meant no battles and no hunting, just staying inside a den with sick cats. It must be boring to be a medicine cat.

"Stop, isn't funny" Harekit growled

"Yes it is "retorted Jaykit

"No it isn't" cried Krestlekit running away probably to Whitetail, his mother.

"See what you did" Heatherkit hissed

"Too bad, he won't even make a good medicine cat" Hollykit said

Harekit jumped onto my sister, knocted her over and scratched her belly, not play fighting, but with his claws.

"Ow" she cried

I couldn't just stand there so I barreled into Harekit which sent him flying, Heatherkit growled and helped him up.

"Mommy, Harekit scratched me with his claws and it hurts" Hollykit wailed. Nightcloud was out in a second with Whiteclaw, Harekit, Heatherkit and Krestlekit behind her.

"Hollykit, sweetie are you okay"

"No, it hurts"

"Jaykit go get Barkface"

"Breezekit how did this happen" she asked me, so I told her about play fighting and Krestlekit telling us he wanted to be a medicine cat and Harekit atakcing Hollykit and me saving Hollykit, by the time I ended Barkface was done treating Hollykit.

"Okay, well kits time to come in, if you can't play nice with others and others hurt its probably because you are both tired." Nightcloud said

"Yes, but Harekit wants to say something to you,Hollykit" Whitetail said

"Sorry, Hollykit"

"It's okay"

"Now kits say sorry to krestlekit, for teasing him"

"Sorry" we all said.

Then we went in the nursery which was a dip of land with some boulders and a roof.

"Hollyki" I hissed once we were in our nests and Nightcloud was asleep.

"What" she hissed back

"Call Jaykit"

"Jaykit" she hissed

"Yeah"

"Breezekit is calling you "

"What, breezekit"

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Sleep I'm tired"Jaykit said

"Really?" Hollykit

"No"

"We could go to the elders for a story" I suggested

"Sure" Hollykit said

"Nightcloud, can we go see the elders" I asked, prodding her with a paw.

"What" she asked waking up.

"Can we go see the elders" Hollykit repeaded

"Sure but take them a piece of freshkill"

"Okay" Jaykit said cheerfully

We walked outside toward the freshkill pile and picked up a huge rabbit, so big all three of us had to carry it.

"Tornear, Webfoot" I said

"Yes, kits come in"

"Can you tell us a story" Hollykit asked after dropping the rabbit.

"Sure, what do you want to hear about"

"Crowfeather" Hollykit said jumping up and down

"Okay, do you want to hear about when he left with Leafpool, thunderclan's medicine cat"

"Sure" we all said

"Well, when the clans had just settled Crowfeather fell in love with Leafpool they met in secret until Cinderpelt, thunderclan's medicine cat found out, she told Leafpool that this must stop but Leafpool said no, Crowfeather said that in order to be together they must run away and they did but Midnight the badger told them that Thunderclan was being attaked by badgers, so they went back after that Leafpool realized that her heart lied in Thunderclan and she told Crowfeather, your father was devesteded until Nightcloud comforted him and he soon fell in love with her and now they have you three."

"Wow" Hollykit said

**Two weeks after**

"Guess, what Breezekit" Harekit said prodding me

"What"

"We're becoming apprentices"

"That's great"

"Yeah"

**Later in the day**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting. Hetherkit,this is a proud day for Windclan by naming apprentices we show that Wiindclan will survive and remain strong. Heatherkit from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Heatherpaw." Onestar said

"Crowfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Heatherpaw's mentor."

"Harekit from now on until you earn your warrior name you will be called Harepaw"

"Harepaw your mentor will be Weaslefur"

"Krestlekit you have chosen a special path, the path of a medecin cat. From now on until you earn you warrior name you will be called Krestlepaw.

Barkface will be your mentor"

"Heathekit, Harekit, Krestlekit" the clan cheered

The day passed on we went to the elders and we played and then it was time to go to sleep.

"_I will be the best warrior Windclan can have_" I thought

Please review. Next chapter will be on Lionkit's pov.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**This chapter takes place two moons after last chapter so Breezekit is Breezepaw his mentor is Whitetail , Hollykit is Hollypaw her mentor is Emberfoot, and Jaykit is Jaypaw, his mentor is Owlwhisker.**

**Also they were apprenticed two days ago because Onestar wanted to. And I made a mistake on the first chapter Tornear and Webfoot are still warriors so they went to see Mornighflower and Darkfoot.**

A paw prodded my side, I groaned and turned, the paw prodded me again harder, this time I stoop up and snapped "What?"

"Well if you don't want to know you can go back to sleep, grumpytail" Moonkit my sister said

"No, I'm already up so just tell me" I said more nicely because I did want to know 

"Okay, we're becoming apprentices, dad told me and Tigerkit but you were still asleep" she said

"Really" I said looking for my brother "Where's Tigerkit" I asked

"I don't know, last I saw him mom was cleaning him"she finished right after Tigerkit came.

"Really" I asked

"Yes and now its your turn" Squirrelflight answered for him.

"Why can't it be Moonkit's turn" I complained

"Because she's already clean" she awnsered

"Fine" I said

She started cleaning me, after a while I said I was clean but she said that he was still dirty. A few momments later Brambleclaw came, his fur dirty with twigs.

"Daddy" we yelled

"Brambleclaw" Squirrelflight said happyly

"Squirrelflight he seems clean enough" he said jokingly

"You would know"

"What" he said

"Nothing" she said

"You guys ready to be apprentices" Brambleclaw asked us

"Yes" we aswnsered

Before he could say anything Firestar leaped onto the Highledge and called "Lett all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highledge for a clan meeting"

After the clan had gathered he continued " It is time to perform one of my favorite duties, by naming apprentices we show that Thunderclan is strong. Lionkit from now on until you earn your warrior name you shall be called Lionpaw, Ashfur you will be Lionpaw's mentor I hope you teach him well"

I touched noses with Ashfur.

"Moonkit from now on until you earn your warrior name you shall be called Moonpaw, your mentor shall be Brakenfur" I saw my sister touch noses with her menetor.

"Tigerkit from now on until youearn your warrior name you shall be called Tigerpaw, Sorreltail you shall mentor Tigerpaw I trust you to teach him well" Firestar finished while Tigerpaw padded forward to touch noses with Sorreltail

"Lionpaw,Moonpaw,Tigerpaw" the clan cheered

I felt happy all over. Ashfur padded up to me and said "Come on I want to show you the territory"

"Okay" I said

We headed out the thorn barrier into the forest and toward the Shadowclan border, at least that's what Ashfur said.

We kept going and stopped at the shadowclan border, Ashfur told me to sniff the border and remmenber the scent afterwards we went to the windclan bordere and did the same, finally we went back to camp where I picked out a squirrell and went to share with my brother and sister where we talked about our first day aa apprentices and then went to pick a nest out. I picked a nest with Moonpaw on one side and Tigerpaw on the other.

**Next chapter is in Hollypaw's pov.**

**Can I get at least two reviews.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

_Hollypaw's pov_

"The cats I will take to the gathering are Ashfoot, Brarkface, Krestlepaw, Crowfeather, Heatherpaw, Harepaw, Emberfoot, Hollypaw, Whitetail, Breezepaw, Owlwhisker, and Jaypaw." Onestar said

"Come on, Hollypaw we don't want to keep Onestar waiting" Emberfoot, my mentor, said

"Okay"

I padded over to my brothers, who where talking with Harepaw and Heatherpaw.

"Hey, aren't you exited this is our first gathering." I said to Breezepaw and Jaypaw

"Yeah, we can meet all the clans" Breezepaw said

"Yeah, and we can finally see the famous kittypet leader" Jaypaw said

We started padding with the other cats, still taking until we got to the fallen log.

"Be carefull, it can be slippery" Owlwhisker said

We crossed with caution. I looked at the island it was huge, and I had never seen so many cats in my life. "Wow"

"Yeah" Jaypaw said

"Come on" Breezepaw said

We fallowed Heatherpaw and Hareepaw to some apprentices from Riverclan. "Hi, I'm Hollypaw, these are my brother Jaypaw and Breezepaw" I said pointing to my brothers.

"Hi, I'm Minnowpaw" the she-cat said

"Hi"

We sat down with her. "I caught a squirrel today" Harepaw said

"I thought Windclan only ate rabbits" Minnowpaw said

"We can eat squirrels too" Harepaw said defensevly

"Hi" we turned to see a golden tom and a white and gray she- cat staring at us.

"Hi, I'm Lionpaw and this is my sister Moonpaw" the golden tom said

"Hi, I'm Heatherpaw" Heatherpaw said "this is Harepaw my brother and this is Breezepaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw"

"Hello" Jaypaw said, not very friendly.

"Hi" I said, nudging Breezepaw when he didn't say anything.

"Hi" he muttered

"So you're from Thunderclan" Jaypaw asked

"Yes" Moonpaw said

"Kittypets" I couldn't help but snicker.

"We are not kittypets" Lionpaw said

"Your leader is a Kittypet" Breezepaw said

"Hollypaw, Breezepaw, Jaypaw don't bother them" Heatherpaw said

"Whatever, you can stay with these kittypets but we're leaving," Breezepaw said

"Yeah" I said walking away with my brothers

We sat by our mentors silently.

"Let the gathering start" Firestar said

"I will go first" Onestar said, Firestar and the other leaders nodded.

"We have great huntings and twolegs have not been bothering us, today our new apprentices, Hollypaw, Breezepaw and Jaypaw are joining us."Onestar waited until the other clans finished cheering to start again "that is all"

Firestar came next to announce that his clan was doing well and that they had three new apprentices, Lionpaw the golden tom, Moonpaw his sister and Tigerpaw his brother.

Everyone cheered for them like they had for us, but I didn't cheer, I would not cheer for kittypets.

"Hollypaw, duck then slash" Owlwhisker said. We were practicing battle moves and my mentor was teaching me a new move.

"Okay" I mewed. I pounced over an invisivle enemy, landed graciously on four paws ducked forward and slashed at the air with my paws.

"Perfect" Owlwhisker purred. Breezepaw and his mentor padded in. "Do you guys want to practice with us" Whitetail asked

"Sure" Owlwhisker said

"Okay, Hollypaw pretend that Breezepaw is a thunderclan warrior and he is trying to steal a kit" Whitetail said

"Okay"

"Brrezepaw, attack her" Whitetail ordered

My brother charged forward at me trying to barrel into me, I pounced on top of him and then quickly jumped of I turned and pounced again this time landing in front of him, he slashed, his claws sheathed, at me hitting my shoulder I wobbled giving him enough time to charge again but I moved to the side and holded my paw out, triping him, I jumped on his back scratching his back, but with claws sheaded, I lightly nipped his ear and barged in to him, he got up " I give up" he said

"Okay good job, Hollypaw" Owlwhisker said " Now, you are in battle, you guys will both attack from different sides,"

"Okay" we said I padded to the end of the dip in land where we trained. I charged at Breezepaw but he quickly moved aside, I skidden to a halt and turned, we rolled on the grass until he was pinning me down, I kicked my legs but couldn't get free. Finally Whitetail said to stop and I got up.

We headed back to camp. I got something to eat and headed to the apprentices den where Jaypaw was already curled up. I laid down next to him and fell asleep easly.

**Please review.**

**Guess what today's my birthday**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own warriors, though I wish.**

**Any way this chapter takes place two days after the gathering.**

"Moonaw, get Tigerpaw, we're going on a border patrol" My mentor, Brackenfur said.

"Okay" I said and rushed off to get my brother I found him talking with Honeypaw. "Hey, Tigerpaw we're going on a border patrol, come on" I said

"Okay, bye Honeypaw" he said the last part moony.

Bye Tigerpaw" she said in the same way "bye Moonpaw"

We padded side by side toward our mentors. "Where are we going first" I asked

"Windclan border" Sorreltail said

"Oh" I said rememberin Hollpaw, the hostile she-cat and her brothers. They acted like they were older than us but they weren't.

We padded silently through the forest until we got to the border. We saw six cats walking toward the border, slowly but three apprentices the cats, that for some reason hated her and her brothers, Hollypaw, Jaypaw amd Breezepaw, the three paranoid apprentices from windclan.

The threee apprentices were all chasinga rabbit and 'accidentally' steped over the border. Brakenfoot speeded up his patrol and with a flicka his tail showed that he wated Tigerpaw and me to get them.

I stalked up to them and pounced landing on Hallypaw's back but she shook me off saying " Wjhat re you doing"

Tigerpaw got off Breezepaw, while Jaypaw watched, his whiskers twitching. "What are you laughing about" Tigerpaw snarled

"You think we're in your territory, huh" Holllypaw said

By now Brakenfoot and the other cast had came including the Windclan cats. Sooreltail's and Brackenfoot's eyes were confused and puzzled, but the Windclan cats were laughing.

"Yes" Brackenfoot awnsered warily

'Well its not" Jaypaw said

"Of cource it is, you idot" Tigerpaw said

'No it isn't, theres no scent mark" Breezepaw said and Hollypaw nodded giving me the evil eye.

"What do you mean" Sorreltail said tilting her head

"Look over there, smell the 'border there is no scent mark" Emberfoot said

Me and Brackenfoot padded over there wih the rest of the patrol behind

Us, They were right there was no Scent mark Brackenfoot and Tigerpaw put the scent marks and came back.

"We are sorry for attaking you, but you must leave not"

The windclan cats left without saying anything but Hollypaw gave me one moreglare and hiss. We went back to camp after rescenting all the markers. Sorreltail and Brackenfoot left to tell Firestar. I ate and then fell asllep.

I woke up with my joints hurting and my head spinning. I started to walk toward the medecine cat's den but along the way a wave of darkness took over me and i fell to the ground unconcios

**ByeBye, review.**

**I am hoping for at least Two reviews**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own warrior**

**Thank you everyone who gave me constructive critism.**

**Anyway last chapter was in Moonpaw's point of view and she fell sick to the ground with some strange illiness.**

_Jaypaw's pov_

**I **padde into the apprentices, grumbling. It wasn't much of a den, there was just a bush and some boulders separating the warriors and the apprentices, the elders lived in a dip of land that we had built a shelter in, the Queens sleeped outside too but they had a clift along with some boulders and a dip of land over them and some litchen to give them privacy.

My mentor Emberfoot thought that I wasn't good enough at battle training to try the advanced move my brother and sister were trying. it wasn't even that hard.

I pounced into the air twisting like I was supposed to but landing wrong I landed on my shoulder and went tumbling back, I stood back up and tried again this time twisting to early and landing flat on my belly knocking the air out of me. I shaked my pelt and tried again this time it was perfect, but Emeberfoot wasn't here to see it.

I shook my head, and padded out pf camp. I padded onto the moor running loving the way the wind tugged at my fur. I kept running until I was tired my paws could drop. I looked over the Thunderclan border feeling some kind of longing but I shook it of. I padded to the stream to get a drink.

I was going to sip some water when someone called "hello". It was a she-cat.

I looked up to see a beautifull she-cat with honey brown fur and the most amazing blue eyes. "Hello, what's your name" I said

"Honeypaw, yours" She said

"Jaypaw, nice to meet you Honeypaw" I said

"Jaypaw, that's a cute name" Honeypaw said

"Yeah" I said splashing the water with my paw and wetting Honeypaw. She recoiled in surprised and then splashed back. I jumped across the stream and gently cuffed her around the ear. She pounced on me and we tumbled into the stram I stood up and shook my fur and Honeypaw did the same and jumped back into her territory. I looked up the moon was already rising.

I looked at her blue eyes and my heart melted inside me.

"Bye Honeypaw" I said

"Bye Jaypaw" she said

I padded home, thinking about Honeypaw. I padded to my nest and curled up smiling.

A paw prodded my side, I groaned and opend one eye. I saw my mentor looking at me. I jumped to my paws and shook my fur.

"Good morning, Emberfoot" I said

"Good morning, come on we're going hunting with Crowfeather and Haetherpaw" Emberfoot said

I padded after him leaving my nest.

We met with Crowfeather and Haetherpaw right outside camp.

Our mentors padded in front of us and we padded behind silently.

"Do you think that meeting in secret with a cat at night just as friends is wrong" she said unexpectedly

"No, not if your just friends" I said thinking about Honeypaw and noticing how Heatherpaw's eyes brightend.

"Thanks" she said

"Yeah whatever" I said

I noticed some movement near some bushes I told my mentor I smelled rabbit, which wasn't a total lie.

I raced into the bushes colliding with a cat. I stood ujp and looked at the cat, it was Honeypaw.

"Honeypaw, what are you doing here" I growled

"Jaypaw, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you" she whimpered

"It's okay" I said letting my hackles down "but you can't just come here in plain daylight" I finished nuzzling her.

"I know but…." She started but didn't finish

"Look how about we meet near the steam at dusk" I asked her

"Okay" she said

"Bye" I said licking her check

"Bye" she said sprinting away into her own territory

I scented the air looking for rabbit, I found one near some boulders I walked closely to it and then sprinted to catch it, it leadep and landed on its back I bit its neck sending a thanks to starclan for the prey and padded back to my clan mates.

After catching some more rabbits and a thrush we went back to camp were we practiced battle moves until sundown then I ate and took a quick nap until dusk and then I left to see Honeypaw.

We met at the stram we played and laughed and swam because we felll in and then we went back to our own camp on the way there I saw Heatherpaw walking back to camp.

I catched up with her and asked her what happened. "Are you okay"

"No" she said

"Why"

"Remember when I asked you this morning, do you think that meeting in secret with a cat at night just as friends is wrong" she asked

"Yes" I said slowly

"Well I had been meeting inn secret with Lionpaw from thunderclan, but then today he said we shouldn't meet anymore because he just wanted to be a loyal warrior and he couldn't be if he was meeting in secret with me" She said

"Well why do you care there a better cats in our clan and you're too good for him anyway"

"You're right and your brother is cute" she said happily

"Okay thanks but Breezepaw is not cute" I said when we arrived at camp

"Yes he is, but okay" she said bounding away

I shook my head and curled up in my nest. "Good Night Honeypaw" I whispered falling asleep

**Please review **

**Could yoou review my new story Froststar's story: Book 1**


	8. Chapter 6

**DIsclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Please tell me if you want to suggest anything ar if I made a mistake.**

_Tigerpaw's pov_

I stood back up and looked at my brother, Lionpaw.

He seemed distracted and was looking somewhere else. I stalked over to him, but he didn't notice me, I sprang up and cuffed him around the ear. He looked at me and charged but I moved away letting him chrash against a tree.

I purred with laughter and he glared at me, he charged again and missed me by a mouselenth. I nipped his ear lightly and jumped onto his back pushing off and lading gracefully… on his head squashing him. I got off and muttered sorry. Watching Sorreltail and Ashfur exchange amoused glances.

We walked over to our mentors, Sorreltail congratulated me but Ashfur scolded Lionpaw for not paying attention and then left leaving Lionpaw to glare after him. Sorreltail congratulated him but, he just shrugged.

We padded side by side toward camp.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing" he said simply, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Oh, really. Then how come you come to the den so late at night and you're always so sleepy" I asked

"Fine, but promise you won't tell anyone" he said looking back at Sorreltail who was padding some tail lengths away from us.

"Okay" I said cautiously

"Well Its Heatherpaw" he admitted

"Heatherpaw, you said you weren't going to meet with her anymore" me and Hollypaw had found Lionpaw and Heatherpaw meeting in secret at night and we had made Lionpaw promise he wasn't going to meet with her anymore, apparently he hadn't kept his promise

"I know and I'm not… anymore" he said looking down

"What do you mean" I asked confussed

"I meet with her in some tunnels for some time, but then I realized that I couldn't be a loyal warrior if I meet with her. I told her that and she got upset" he said

"It will be okay, you'll find some one in this clan that you love or like, like Poppypaw or Cinderpaw, Honeypaw or Icekit" I conforted him.

"Yeah, maybe Icekit is cute" he said happily bounding away.

Sorreltail caught up with me and I asked "Will Moonpaw be okay"

"Yes, I think so, she is a strong young cat" she said

"Really?" I said

"Of course, in fact why don't you go visit her, I think I heard her whinning to Leafpool about taking herbs" she said

"Okay" I said dashing off.

I headed toward the medicine cat den grabbing a mouse and a rabbit in the way.

As I got there I almost crashed with Leafpool. " Oh hi, Leafpool is Moonpaw okay"

"Yes" she said looking back. I knew she was worrying about Berrypaw, the cream-collored tom had fallen ill this morning.

"How's Berrypaw" I asked, my brother and him had never gitten along but we were okay friends.

"Not good, he won't eat or drink and he just wants to sleep" she said sadly

"Oh well here's a rabbit" I said dropping the rabbit at her paws and going to the back of the den where Moonpaw and Berrypaw were sleeping.

"Moonpaw" I whispered

"Yes" she awsnered

"You're okay" I said

"Well I'm not dead" she joked and cuffed my ear.

"Could you guys be quiet I'm trying to sleep" Berrypaw said

"Yes, sorry" I apologized

He looked like he was going to say something but he started coughing and choking. I stood back scared.

"Go fetch Leafpool" Moonpaw shouted at me.

I turned tail and went to fetch the medicine cat. "Leafpool" I breathed

"Yes" she prompted

"Its Berrypaw" I explained

She stood up leaving the rabbit she had been eating and raced away with me at her heels.

When she got there we heard Berrynose talking in short breaths to Moonpaw. "Moonpaw, I'm sorry, but Strarclan is calling me"

I shook my head my sister and Berrypaw, I never knew

"No, Berrypaw it's okay Leafpool is coming" Moonpaw said just as we came through the entrance.

"Moonpaw" I exclaimed

She turned to look at me her eyes sad.

"Berrypaw, I need you to sallow these" Leafpool told the sick tom, but he shook his head once more and his eyes glassed as the life was sucked out of him.

"No"Moonpaw cried and I laid my tail at her shoulder.

"Tigerpaw, go fetch Daisy, Hazelpaw and Mousepaw" Leadpool said her head down. I nodded and left the den slowly.

I poked my head in the nursery and called for the queen.

"Yes" the awsnser came

"Come with me" I said. She got up and fallowed me. I got Hazelpaw nad Mousepaw and then led them to the medicine cat den.

"Leafpool" I called

She came out looking down, Moonpaw fallowing. I saw a tear fall down her cheek. She must have really loved Berrypaw.

"What's wrong" Daisy asked

"Daisy, Berrypaw is dead" she said slowly

"Nooo" the queen wailed loudly.

We told the rest of the clan and the elders prepared him for burial.

I stood vigil with them but later went back to my nest. I had a long day infront of me.

**I killed berrynose, but now I feel bad. Wait no I don't.**

**I killed Berrynose, I killed Berrynose**

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 7

**I know i haven't updated in a loooong time, and I'm sorry but I had writer's block for this story and I had some ideas that needed to be put into a story or I was going to explode.**

**Thankyou Ged262 I am very gratefull and you should all listen to her.**

**Well here you go, oh there's going to be a different pov in this chapter and in the last chapter when lionpaw told Tigerpaw he had stoped meeting Heatherpaw… well he didn't tell the truth**

_Hollypaw's pov_

I watched as Heathertail walked over the warriors and sneaked out of camp, slowly not to disturb Breezepaw or Jaypaw I followed her.

She went toward some dirt then ducked inside them, I walked over there and looked inside she was purring to the same golden tom from thunderclan we had met at the gathering. They played for a while… they played a kit game. Making up clans and giving yourself warrior name's you know you won't get.

It was past moonhigh when Heathertail came out, I hid in some bushes. She lifted her nose into the air and turned toward the bush, I sprang from my hiding place knocking her down. "Hollyleaf what are you doing here?"

"I know" I said simply

"You won't tell Breezepaw or anyone right?" she asked her eyes wary

"I don't know, you really don't deserve him" I growled

"But I love him" she said

"I'm not a blind rabbit Heathertail. You know you don't love him you love that thunderclan filth" I hissed

"His name is Lionpaw and he's not filth" she kicked at my stomach with her paws and lashed her paw out catching my check, I steped back and felt the blood dripping down. I glared at Heathertail "This friendship is over. Stay away from me, stay away from Breezepaw, stay away from Jaypaw. Stay away from US" I growled at her

"No, Hollypaw I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to hurt you" she wailed

"Yes you did and you made it pretty clear that you love that squirrel-chasing piece of foxdung from thunderclan" I spat at her "wait till Onestar hears this"

"Wait no Hollypaw I'll stop meeting him, please" I she whined

"fine, but you still got to stay away from us" and with that I left a crying heathertail in the grass.

_Breezepaw pov_

I felt a paw proding me and opend one eyes to find Whitetail staring at me "Come on Hollypaw and Jaypaw are waiting, and if you want to get your warrior name then hurry up"

I stood up quickly. A warrior finally. Heatherpaw and Harespring had gotten their warrior name a moon and a half ago. Whitetail said it was because they were older but I thought me and my siblings were good enough. I ate a rabbit quickly and dashed to the training boulder where Whitetail said they'd be.

"Good of you to show up Breezepaw" my sister said mocking what Owlwhisker did to her when she was late. I gave her a grin and she smiled back but her eyes were hiding something. Something had happened two nights ago I heard Heatherpaw and Hollypaw leaving and ever since Hollypaw has changed she is cold to Heatherpaw and Heatherpaw doesn't come near us anymore.

"Okay, you'll have your running assessment first" Owlwhisker said "You have to race to Heathertail as if she is from Thunderclan and has stolen one of Gorsetail's kits. I saw my sister's fire turn to Ice. She kneaded her paws into the ground.

"Now get ready" Emberfoot said and we lined up "GO"

I raced, Hollypaw was right beside me and Jaypaw just a few spaces behind, but soon me and jaypaw were behind and Hollypaw in the lead by a few pawsteps. She skided next to Heathertail and when Heathertail tried to help her off she hissed. I knew something was wrong really wrong, Hollypaw had never been that cold.

"Good job, it looks like you guys will become warriors after all" Emberfoot said

"Yes, no more pesky apprentices to train" Owlwhisker joked but everyone knew he loved hollypaw as a daughter and do everything he could to make her a warrior. Hollypaw purred

"Yes, but you guys still have two tests to go, battle and hunting, lets go back to the training boulder" Whitetail said

We bounced around like kits about to go out of camp Heatherpaw and Harespring followed.

Once there Whitetail said "Hollypaw you'll fight Heatherpaw, claws sheathed but act as if she was a thunderclan warrior"she said to Hollypaw "That's easy" Hollypaw said under her breath and Heathertail laid her ears back.

"and Breezepaw you fight Harepring, Jaypaw you can wait or you can fight Owlwhisker" she said

"I'll wait" Jaypaw backed up

"Okay get ready set fight" Emberfoot said. I tackled Harespring and oinned him down then scrathed his stomach with my sheathed paws I held a paw on his throat and steped off when Emberfoot said I had clealy won, Harespring is usaly a good fighter but he was looking side ways. I looked sideways, there was a ball of light brown fur and black fur, There was a yelp and Hollypaw pinned Heathertail down there was a trickle of blood on Hollypaw's check and some had smeathed on Heathertail's pretty pelt.

Owlwhisker was glaring at Heathertail "What did you do to her, you were supposed to have your claws sheathed"

Hollypaw steped back and lifted a paw against her check smearing the blood on her paw. "it-its okay its just a reopend wound"

"How'd you get it" Owlwhisker questioned still glaring at Heathertail.

"I-I scratched my self on some brambles when I was chasing a rabbit" she said

"Then how come they look like claw marks" Emberfoot asked

"I don't know maybe she hit my with her paw too hard and made it look like that" My sister said trembling

"Hmp, well clearly you're the winner" Owlwhisker said

When our mentors turn around talking quietly I heard Heathertail say "Thanks Ho-" she didn't finish her sentence as Hollypaw interouted her "DON'T mention it" she said coldly and I had a feeling she wasn't just saying that.

Jaypaw went against Heathertail, who once again was beaten. Whitetail shot her a look of disappointment and sent her and Harespring away.

"Okay next you hunting assessment" Whitetail said

"you have to catch atleast three rabbits and at least on mouse if you want to catch a squirrel or bird that's fine just make sure you don't traspas in to Thunderclan territory" Emberfoot instructed

"Why not it's not like those filthy mouse-chasing furballs need it" Hollypaw said shooting a glare at Heathertail

"Because we don't want war mousebrain" Jaypaw said

"That's right now you may go you can hunt anywhere you like you just can't talk to each other" Owlwhisker said

I raced off looking for a rabbit, I spotted one right my a bramble bush and walked slowly toward it. I made sure I was behind it so it couldn't scent or see me. As soon as I was a bout three foxleghtns away I chased it nearing it. I felt my paws go off and on the ground, I had never ran this fast. I ran for one more tail legth then put my paw out. The rabbit tumbled and I pounced on it killing it quickly.

The other rabbits were even easier, but both fresh. Now I only needed the mouse. That was harder seeing as I wasn't that good at stalking.

But I managed to kill one anyway, I also caught a crow. I had ran then jumped bringing it down with so much force it died.

I dragged my prey back to the training boulder where Hollypaw and Jaypaw were waiting they both had three rabbits one mouse and either a squirrel or a blackbird.

"Good job, give starclan thanks for the prey and lets head back to camp" Whitetail said

"Thank you starclan for the life of this prey I promise to honor it and eat it so I can serve my clan" we said in chorus

"Okay lets go" Emberfoot said taking the squirrel from Jaypaw.

"I'll tell Onestar and your ceremony can be tomorrow because you've had a very tiring day" Whitetail said taking one of the rabbits from my pile.

We were going to be warriors, I couldn't believe it.

We walked back to camp where Nightcloud covered us in licks and Crowfeather puffed out his chest in pride. Ashfoot, our grandmother and deputy, came over to congratulate us. "Very well done all of you. Onestar wants to talk to you" she said to us. I exchanged a look with Jaypaw, what would Onestar want with three apprentices, although we were almost warriors.

We walked over to hill, where his den was and Hollypaw called out to him "Onestar, Ashfoot said you wanted to talk to us"

He came out stretching "Oh yes, come on" he said leading us to a hole in the hill where a nest made out of dried grass and moss sat.

"I wanted to talk to you about your warrior ceremony" he started

"Yes"I nodded along with Hollypaw and Jaypaw.

"Well I know your mentors said that your warrior ceremony would be tomorrow" he said

"Yes"

"Well, I was going to have it be at Sunhigh but I've decided to attack Thunderclan tomorrow just before sunhigh so I'm thinking it will be after the attack" he said

"Why are we attacking Thunderclan" I asked, though I didn't really care if we did or not, they were just a bunch of kittypets and rouges.

"Because they attacked Leafpaw after he accidently steped onto their land cahsing after a squirrel that was on our territory" Onestar said his tail flicking

"Will we be part of the attack" Hollypaw said her eyes gleaming

"Yes ofcourse and Riverclan will be attacking with us" he said

I raised my eyebrows(A/N-if cats have eyes browns)

"Our patrol told them" Onestar explained

"Oh okay" Jaypaw said

"You may be dismissed" Onestar said

"Wait, it think I know something that will help us get in their territory without them noticing" Hollypaw said. I wondered what she knew.

"What" Onestar asked leaning in

"There's some tunnels, by the stream" she said. Tunnels, I never noticed.

I noticed a small movement out of the corner of my eyes, a light brown flash. Had it been Heathertail?

"Very good tomorrow you shall show us these tunnels" Onestar said laying down.

Taking this as a sing to leave, we hot up and left Hollypaw walking really fast, she left the camp running. Jaypaw followed her, shooting me a glance. I ran after them thinking about how crazy they were. I saw Harespring running past me in the same direction. What was going on?

I heard a yowl as I neared the training boulder. I sped up crashing into Jaypaw. Heathertail and Hollypaw were fighting, with CLAWS.

"You were going to tell him" Hollypaw, I think, snarled

"No, I wasn't" I'm assuming that was Heathertail.

Suddenly Hollypaw had pinned down Heathertail and was shredding her stomach, I watched in horror as Harepspring bowled Hollypaw over and Jaypaw joined in jumping on Harespring's back and hanging on until Harespring rearing up and fell crushing Jaypaw's small body. Harespring got up and Hollypaw rushed over to him, I walked over to him nosing him he groaned and tried to get up but fell instantly down. Hollypaw turned to Heathertail "This has gone too far I have to tell him"

"Tell who what" I asked

"Heathertail was meeting with a Thunderclan apprentice" She blurted out.

Rage, jelousy and pain hit me like a rockbut I calmed my self down. Hollypaw had said _was_ right?

"Why didn't you tell me before" I asked bewildered

"Because she made me promise I wouldn't" Hollypaw said

Now I understood why Hollypaw made Heathertail stay away from me.

"Hollypaw, you should have told me, but I don't care I love her" I said

Hollypaw looked away but Heathertail came up to me and purred "I love you too"

Hollypaw seemed to remember Jaypaw and attacked Harespring "Why did you do it" He shrank back not doing anything "I'm sorry"

"Fight me like a warrior" Hollypaw snarled

"I can't" Harespring said

"Why not? Are you a coward?"Hollypaw asked him

"No" he said

"Then why?" she said tears were running down her cheeks (A/N-in this story cats can cry, with tears).

"Because I love you" Harespring said, I gasped, Hollypaw looked away, Jaypaw groaned and Heathertail stared.

Hollypaw grabbed Jaypaw's scruf inbetween her teeth and started draging him back to camp.

"Hollypaw" Hathertail called to her

Hollypaw looked back, let down Jaypaw's scruf "STAY AWAY FROM ME" she yelled. I looked at Heathertail's hurt face and Hollypaw's back. I raced toward my sister, stoping in front of her.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked

She looked at me with eyes full of hurt, sadness, longing and betrayal. I steped back. Had I just lost one of my best friends?

I helped her drag Jaypaw back to camp but left when Heathertail and Harespring came back to camp. Hollypaw came out after a little while, as she passed by me and Heathertail, she stared at Heathertail her eyes full of anger and mistrust, but when she looked at me her eyes were just sad. As she passed Harespring, well she just avoided his gaze. She went to eat with Leafpaw and Sunpaw.

I was walking next Hollypaw and Heathertail, in the tunnels. It turned out the tunnels lead to thunderclan territory. HOllypaw hadn't said a word to Harespring or Heathertail… or me.

We walked out of the tunnels we were near their camp I could smell them.

"Windclan attack" Onestar yowled and I sprang out catching Tigerpaw in my paws.

**Well there's the chapter, it took me days to write it but its done. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own warrior**

**Here you go**

One minnute i'm sharing prey with Icepaw the next I'm fighting Windclan.

It was Hollypaw, she grabbed onto my scruff and scratched my back while I tried to flip over. I threw her off, thrusting her to the ground. She didn't get up, her stomach bleeding. How had they gotten in here, patrols would've smelled the… then I remembered the tunnels me and Heathertail had played. I scanned the claring for her and found her fighting with foxpaw. I ran over there to help him, tackling her.

"Thanks" Foxpaw breathed and ran away to fight Leafpaw.

"Why did you tell Onestar about the tunnels" I snarled in Heathertail's face

"I didn't" she wailed, I took hold of her scruff and shook her.

I collapsed, something had tackled me from behind, I looked around. There standing with her fur drenched in blood was Hollypaw.

"She's right she didn't, I did" she sneered at me, as fast a snake she had scratched me, catching my shoulder with her razor sharp claws and making a deep cut. I lashed out with my paw I caught her eye. She yowled with rage and agony. She looked at me, there was blood flowing around her eye and a cut vertically above and below her. (A/N-like Scar's in lion king but littler) She pounced on me. I shook her off but Heathertail was now attaking me too.

"Moonpaw, go get Shadowclan" I heard Brambleclaw yowl

I looked around and realized that Riverclan was attacking too. I bit Hard on Hollypaw's neck but she reared up and fell forward, crushing me.

I got up from underneath her. Shadowclan was here. The battle raged on, Wind and River against Thunder and Shadow.

I was being dragged, Hollypaw took me up the highledge and put me over the edge. She was going to drop me, she was hanging on really tight though, then her grip loosend ,her eyes staring above. I looked at the sun, it was disappearing! I stared dumbfounded. I put my paaw against the ledge and pushed up landing beside Hollypaw. The sun had completely disappeared.

"What's happening" one cat asked

"Starclan's angry" another wailed

"They didn't want this battle to happen" I recognized the voice of Leafpool.

The sun appeared again in a few minutes, but the battle didn't continue. Firestar and Onestra weren't fighting anymore.

"Starclan is angry you started this battle" Firestar hissed

"We'll be back" Onestar snarled, leading Windclan and Riverclan out.

Hollypaw raced away.

I looked around panting, there were no dead cats, at least none I could see, but some serous wounded, I looked at my own. They weren't that bad, just a few scratches.

The warriors were looking at something in at something in the center of the clearing. I walked over to where Moonpaw was staring at a body an unmoving dead body. But it wasn't any clan cat.

"Who's this"

"It's a loner"

"Who killed him"

"Where did he come form" the questions buzzed around the hollow.

"It's Sol" Moonpaw spoke in a hushed voice.

"Who?" Asked Brambleclaw padding up.

"Sol, a loner, I met him at the border" Moonpaw said looking down

"Why didn't you report this'" brambleclaw asked furiously

"He said he was leaving and…."

"What else"

"After I threatened him, he said the clans would need him and that the sun was going to vanish"

"Why didn't you tell us"

"Tell what? That I've been listening to some strange loner talking nonsence" Moonpaw screetched

" It happened"

"Yes, but what would have cats thought if I came to camp saying the sun would vanish"

"Very well, the most woundeds go see Leafpool" Brambleclaw ordered

"Wait, I need to do something first although if you think you absoloutly need to see Leafpool you may go" Firestar announced, my mentor Ashfur stayed although he had a cut on his stomach that was bleeding very badly.

"Lionpaw, Moonpaw, Tigerpaw please step up" Firestar mewed

I steped up, my eyes shining, we were going to be warriors!

"Lionpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life"

"Yes" I awnsered right away

"Then by the powers of starclan I give you your warrior name, Lionblaze" I licked firestar's shoulder respectfully and backed away, favoring my warrior name.

"Moonpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life"

"Yes"

"Then by the powers of Straclan I name you Moondapple" Firestar's voice rang within the hollow

Moondapple that suited my sister well, seeing as when moonlight shone on her pelt it kind off seemed dappled…

"Tigerpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code with your life"

"Yes"

"Then by the powers of starclan I name you Tigerfur"

"Lionblaze, Moondapple, Tigerfur, Lionblaze, Moondapple, Tigerfur" the clan cheered.

_Leafpool's pov_

"my kits, they fought against each other! Oh if I should have let Squirrelflight raise all of my kits, not just Lionpaw. Who cares if they were black and gray!" I muttered under my breath

"Kits huh?" Ahsfur appeared beside me his tail lashing

"Um… no…. I don't know what your talking about really" I said, how had I not heard him padd next to me!

"Yeah yeah, say what ever you want I know the truth, you have kits," he growled and stalked away.

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**I'll admit it I changed the characters a little… okay so a lot**

**But the story still good right? sorry i kept putting Jaybreeze! ita all fixed now**

_Hollyleaf_ my new name rang in my ears as I padded next to the stream, in search of a familiar face I knew I wouldn't see. I wasn't Hollypaw anymore, a young apprentice, I wasn't playing with him by the river or sleeping in the bushes with him. I was alone. My mind went back three nights ago, when Harespring had told me he loved me. Don't get me wrong I love him too, but I can't take the risk. The risk of falling in love again. After what _he_ did to me, well….

Breezepelt and Heathertail were happy, they were mates. I knew Sunpaw liked Jayfeather, but he didn't seem to notice, he had his on someone else, a thunderclan she-cat.

I was going to get a drink from the stream when I heard, some laughs. It was the middle of the night, who could be out but my dear sweet brother Jaybreeze. I hid in a bush and watched as they laughed and played, it broke my heart to have to break this up. But I had to, or both od them and Sunpaw would get hurt. I waited till they parted ways.

"Hey" I whispered

"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather exclaimed in surprise

" You have to stop meeting her"

"What? Why? No! You won't tell right?" he asked

"No, but you have to stop"

"Why"

"because when someone finds out, it won't only hurt you, but her and Sunpaw"

"Sunpaw?"

"Yes Sunpaw, she likes you" I informed him

"Really?" was that happiness I saw in his eyes?

"Yes"

"But I love Honeyfern" he whined

"I know, but it will be better than to break three hearts right?" I asked him

"I guess" he said looking down "I'll tell her tomorrow kay?"

"Yes" I said and watched as he raced back to camp his tail dragging, I looked at my self in the stream, I looked at the scar over my eye, Lionpaw, I think his a warrior now, gave it to me, because of Heathertail. I honestly didn't care, you know? It was just a scar. What hurt me was to see _him_ with _her_, not lionpaw eew.

I sat on a hill, I felt like wailing to the sky. I could see the new moon, bright in the sky.

Then the tears came, first like trickles then like streams then like huge, churning, dangerous, murmuring river. From here I could see the bush were we had spent nights. I weeped silently.

"Hollyleaf, are you okay" I recognized the voice, Harespring.

"Hollyleaf why are you crying" Heathertail

"Hollyleaf are you allright?" Breezepelt

"Hollyleaf what happened" jayfeather

"H-Hollyleaf?" Sunpaw

I heard pawsteps near me and jumped up. I stood there facing Harespring, his eyes pleading.

"Hollyleaf, what I said three nights ago, I meant it I love you" he said

I shook my head, this was happening too soon, way too soon.

"No, it's too soon" I said quietly, holding back the tears

"What do you mean 'too soon'?" he asked

"It's too soon" I screeched the tears splilling out once again

"Huh?" he tilted his head "listen, Hollyleaf, I love you but…" he trailed of, that's all it took, I wailed to the sky, my tears running down my cheecks.

_Flashback_

_Hollypaw crossed the stream and walked over to where Mousepaw was sitting, shuffling his paws. As she got near him she saw that his face was sad, probably still grieving for his brother, and aungished. She flicked her tail in greeting. She touched noses with him and purred._

"_HI, Mousepaw" _

"_Oh, um… hi Hollypaw"_

"_What's wrong" she asked_

"_Well, remember how I said we'll always be together?" he asked_

"_Yes" she awnsered slowly_

"_Well, we can't"_

"_What do you mean" she asked her eyes growing wide_

"_We can't meer anymore" he said_

"_Why not, did someone find out?"_

"_No, but… you know Moonpaw?" he asked_

"_Yes," she said her eyes growing darker_

"_Well, she loved my brother and well I loved her, I loved you too but it's just that she needs confort with my brother being dead and all and well I think I should take the chance"_

_Hollypaw flattened her ears and shrank back._

_Moonpaw burst in, her pelt matted and her eyes red and puffy from crying. Tears started to form in her eyes and she spoke with her voice laced with sadness and sadness._

"_Mousepaw, I'm…I'm sorry, I was just walking and…." Mousepaw walked over to her and pressed against her, licking her ears. Hollypaw flinched._

"_Listen, Hollypaw I lov you but… I love her too, and she needs confort and she's in thunderclan." He said, he padded over to Hollypaw and touched her ear to hid nose but she shrank away._

_She shook her head and backed away "I…"_

"_Hollypaw wait… i'm sorry"_

"_Sorry doesn't fix broken hearts" she said and walked back to her own territory_

_Flashback ends_

"I…can't" I said sinking down into the grass

"Why not?" Harespring asked

"Because last time he took my heart and shattered it" I said, I closed my eyes.

"he who?" Breezepelt asked

"Mousewhisker" I sighed, it felt good to say his name outloud

They all tilted their head and I stood up, walked over to Heathertail.

"Want to know why I threatened to tell Onestar about your meetings with Lionpaw" I asked her

"Well, yeah" she said

"Because at the end someone else would've found out and they wouldn't have keep your secret. You, Lionpaw and Breezepelt would've been hurt by that" I swallowed "and if they hadn't he would faleeen for another she-cat or you for another tom, Breezepelt."

"How do you know that" she asked

"Beacause it happened to me" I said

"What?" Breezepelt asked

"I met with Mousewhisker when we were first made apprentices, then his brother died and he fell in love with Lionpaw's sister and told me we couldn't meet anymore. I saw you at the gathering with Lionpaw, I couldn't let you get hurt…"

Harespring pressed against me and told me something very wise. "Hollyleaf, look at the advise you've given them, you told them to let go and now it's your time to let go and find someone else"

I sighed and leaned against him, closing my eyes. " I love you too, Harespring"

**Aw wasn't that a sweet ending.**

**Now for those of you who like the story Erin hunter wrote, good, so do I. In fact I looove it, but I'm just writing a story of how I think it could have gone. So if you don't like it don't read it and don't report me like some one did already. And yes the last too cahpeters have had a lot of drama but oh well and i need more ideas please**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i don't own warriors**

**Now i know the last chapter was very...sappy but i promise it will get better**

I grabbed a mouse and headed to where Mousewhisker was sitting. Near him, Lionblaze and Cinderheart were sharing tongues, by the freshkill pile Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Leafpool were huddling and talking in hushed voices, shotting glances at Ashfur and Lionblaze. Across the freshkill pile Tigerfur, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost and Icecloud were all sitting together and laughing.

As I sat down to eat I noticed Mousewhiskers eyes were wary and they looked tired, probably from going on the dawn patrol.

"Hey, what's wrong" I asked

"Oh, nothing just…thinking" he said. About what? I wondered.

"So…how was the dawn patrol?" I wanted to make him happy, somehow.

"Uh, well I found some scents at the windclan border smelling of windclan cats" he said

"Well duh, that's their territory, mouse-brain" he seemed distrackted, his eyes had a weird almost longing look on them.

"No, like _a _cat, _the_ cat, _her_" he said

"Who?" what was this crazy tom talking about

"Hollyleaf"

"Oh" I knew he once had feeling for her but now…

"No, not that way, its just it was to close to the border and Honeyfern's scent was there too…" he said purring in to my ear

"Well they could have met and started talking" I said

"Yeah… Listen I'm going to catch some sleep 'kay?

"yeah, sure I'm done anyways" I said looking at the fur of my mouse.

I stood up and stretched, Tigerfur had gotten up and was awalking toward the freshkill pile, his head jutted forward and down, kind of crouching. I rised my eyebrows at him. As he passed me Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool he angled his ears toward them and stopped to lick his paw.

I narrowed my eyes, my brother had been knowed to listen to senior warrior's conversations, but I thought he had stopped after our first assessment.

I decided to go hunting, the freshkill pile was getiing low and I needed to strech my legs.

I smelled the air, a faint scent of squirrel filled mynnose and as I turned the scent got harder. I finnaly located the squirrel, nibbling on a seed, not watching as I snuck up on it, but suddenly the wind changed and the squirrel took of running. I sprinted after it, not noticing I crossed the stream leading into windclan lland, until I crashed into a black lump.

Standing there with an amused face and holding the squirrel by the tail was Hollyleaf, her black pelt shining and her green eyes twinkling.

I growled but she just chuckled.

"you know you're on Windclan territory right?" she asked

"Yes ofcouse" I growled

"why are you here" her voice was still calm

"I was hunting the squirrel you have there" I said trying not to keep my voice calm and not shacking because of the irritatione and annoyment aand anger this she-cat caused inside me.

"On Windclan territory?" she said mocking surprise " Now Firestar wouldn't like that would he, I mean you kitty-pets _do_ follow the code like the rest of us, right?" there was a sneer embedded in her mew

I hissed and raised a paw to kill the squirrel she was holding by the tail, just as I was bringing my paw down, she let the squirrel go.

"What did you do that for" I hissed

"It's Windclan prey anyways. What do you care?" she said her mask of calmness slipping just a bit.

"It was Thunderclan prey" I snarled

"_was_, as soon as it crossed the stream it turned onto Windcln prey and you can't hunt windclan prey unless its on your land, which ofcourse then it would've turned into Thunderclan prey" she said tilting her head

I growled "that could have fed the queens or elders" I was steaming with anger during leafbare prey couldn't afford to be wasted…

"Oh thank-you for worring but Windclan has enough prey" she said

"I didn't mean Windclan cats" I said "Why can't you go away?"

"My land, I can go where ever I want" she said

"You're very close to the border" I said, she wasn't going to make me explode.

"Oh does that bother you" she asked stepping even closer to the border "does this?" she put a paw inside our borders. I snarled and crouched ready to attack. She put her paw out then back in.

I growled and laid my ears flat, she straightened up and hissed, then crouched too. I heard the leafs rustling and in a heart beat Hollyleaf was sitting down again and licking her paw.

"saved by your brothers aren't you" she said under her breath

Tigerfur and Lionblaze stood next to me, baring their teeth at Hollyleaf, but she just groomed her pelt without watching us. Then shooting us a look of fake innocence she left.

"Moondapple we've got something to tell you" Tigerfur said quickly

"okay, go ahead" I said

"Um…how should put this, Lionblaze isn't our brother" they had to be kidding

I looked at Lionblaze who was finding his paws very intresting, it couldn't be, he looked so much like Squirrelflight.

"You're kidding right?" I asked

"No, sorry" Lionblaze looked up.

"Okay, first how do you know, second who are your parents" I asked

"I know because I noticed this morning Leafpool and Squirrelflight talking looking at Ashfur and Lionblaze and Brambleclaw was shuffling his paws not actingn deputy-like at all," Tigerfur said. I was right, he had been evesdropping.

"And he heard Leafpool say 'I've got to tell Crowfeater if he tells Nightcloud, she can tell Hollyleaf and Jayfeather" Lionblaze said, he looked at me terrified and horrified face "Yes Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are my siblings" he said

"No!" I awnsered fiercly "Maybe by blood yeah but not by clan and not by…by…well it's not like you want to be their sibling right?"

"Right!" he said

"we technacly are related by blood, Moondapple. Squirrelflight and Leafpool are sisiter's so that makes us cousins" Tigerfur said

"Well, I guess so yeah, but we're siblings by heart" I said what I wanted to say at the beginning but didn't know how.

"Yeah" Tigerfur and Lionblaze said fiercly at the same time.

"Um….so are we lgoing to like tell Leafpool and Squirrelflight we know" I aksed

"Yeah…I mean if you guys want to" Lionblaze said

I looked at Tigerfur, he nodded "Okay"

Then us three, cousins by blood and siblings by heart set out to tell our aunt and our mother we knew their biggest secret.

**Please review. I want atleast three reviews, bad or good!**


	13. sorry

Hello, I know I haven't been here on this site for a looong time but I'm back and not sorry to say that I won't continue any of my stories. I will rewrite What Should have Happened but that is it…sorry and goodbye


End file.
